


Our Majestic King

by Daughter_of_the_Mountains



Series: Hobbit Prompt Fills [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Balin is too old for this shit, Drunk Thorin, Drunken Declarations of Love, Gen, Glóin is a Romantic, M/M, Poor Dwalin, Thorin loves his nephews, and Bilbo, and everyone, Óri's Insane Artist Skills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_Mountains/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_Mountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt found on http://grammarie.net/hobbit-km.html </p><p>Thorin/Bilbo, Company - Drunk Declarations: During the quest, the company gets drunk, but Thorin gets extremely drunk, much more so than anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Majestic King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosa_Cotton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/gifts).



Lake Town served the best ale any of Thorin's Company could remember. Had the ale not been the first they'd had in months, they probably would have thought it simply adequate. But now they drank as though it was the finest beverage to grace Arda.

Fíli and Kíli seemed to think it would never end, knocking back pints as though their mugs were never going to end. Thorin, apparently fearing for his heirs already drink-addled brains, reached and grabbed their mugs, earning twin yowls of disapproval.

"You're going to have terrible headaches tomorrow as it is."

"Noo! Give!" Kíli pleaded, trying to lunge across the table. "I'll tell Mother!"

Thorin snorted and slid the ale further out of reach. "She would thank me."

Drunkenly sensing that his uncle could not be swayed, Kíli gave up and his attention was caught by Bofur cheerily slurring one of his more colourful tales.

A mug of dark brown beer, a tempting thick layer of white sloshing on top was set before him and Thorin glanced up into the brown eyes of his close friend and scowled. "No, Dwalin."

"Yes. You need a good drink inside you."

Giving him a last glare, Thorin raised the mug to his lips. Maybe one little drink wouldn't be so bad....

* * *

 

 

"Dwalin," Balin said quite calmly. "The minute Thorin is asleep, I'm going to murder you."

The aforementioned Thorin was leaning on the white-haired dwarrow, almost in tears as he declared what a 'sweet little cousin' he was. Fíli and Kíli were in tears and Balin could see, with horror, that Óri was scrawling something in his journal which Nori, Bofur and Balin's traitor of a cousin were roaring with laughter at.

"I didn't think this would happen." Dwalin defended himself, hiding behind Óin who was nodding off into his own drink.

"Dwalin!"

Now Dwalin was fearful, as Thorin came toward him, arms outstretched. "Now, Thorin. Don't go there- Get off!"

"My best friend," Thorin mumbled, gazing happily up at him while Balin smirked and Óin began to wake up and stare. "If I was to marry anyone, you'd be best man."

"An' who would you marry?" Dwalin asked.

Thorin's grip relaxed. Dwalin followed his gaze to where their burglar was innocently sitting, smiling at Óri's sketching and felt his heart sink for the lad. 

"Bi'bo!"

And with staggering strides, Thorin made his way over, sapphire-blue eyes sparkling like a young beardling with a crush. Dwalin felt ill. Bilbo just looked anxious.

"Um, hello, Thorin..."

Thorin fell to his knees with a loud bang that made Dwalin wince and grinned toothily up at the burglar who was looking more confused by the minute. 

"You have eyes like amb-, I mean emeralds..."

Behind Dwalin, Glóin hmphed. "Unoriginal, idea-stealing..."

Undeterred, Thorin continued. "Hair like gold and copper, you have lips like dark rose-quartz,  and you have a mind as sharp as the finest blade."

"Thank you?"

Thorin was looking more like a cat who'd got the cream by the second. Óin was looking pointedly at his brother.

"See? Told you what you said wasn't so bad, but what do I  know, eh?"

"Nowt." Glóin answered, smiling quite proudly at the answer.

Óin shot him a scowl, but said nothing, preferring to watch his third cousin.

"When we retake Erebor, I'm going to make you cons'rt."

 "You're drunk, Thorin."

"I'm drunk on love, burglar."

Dwalin facepalmed. Glóin 'awwed'. Thorin grinned wider and Bilbo blushed.

"You'll forget in the morning."

"No. I won't forget, I promise. Ah, Dís will love you. She'll be very happy."

"Dís is your sister, isn't she?" Bilbo asked, perhaps trying to change the subject.

Thorin nodded. "Mother of my sister-sons," he revealed. The memory of said sister-sons brought Thorin to his feet and he ambled over to where they sat, Kíli half-asleep on Fíli's shoulder.

Dwalin simply breathed a sigh of relief at the torment being over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Second part coming up where the Bagginshield love comes in!


End file.
